


Date Nights

by the_butler



Series: ManMan fics [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, M/M, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2019-12-26 13:43:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18283460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_butler/pseuds/the_butler
Summary: Well, he knew what he was getting into. At least that was a sentence he’d been telling himself more and more.





	1. Chapter 1

Clark kissed the small of Bruce’s back, and trailed some more light kisses up along the spine. He felt the man shiver, and it gave Clark pleasure, the knowledge that only he could do this, experience this vulnerability. It was something he savored, given how infrequent he get to truly enjoy it nowadays. It seemed there was always something more important happening- some doomsday scenario they had to avert, some news story to break, some fete to attend, some family emergency to handle. That last one seemed to be happening with more frequency lately. He guessed it came with being a family comprised of almost 90% vigilantes. Well, he knew what he was getting into. At least that was a sentence he’d been telling himself more and more. On the other hand, the frequency of these Bat-family emergencies meant that Bruce’s many adopted and mentored children were in contact with him again, more or less. There was a time when there remained only one who would consider The Batman their family, and that was a dark time in Bruce’s already dark life that Clark didn’t want to revisit. 

“What are you waiting for?” There was a slight hint of annoyance in Bruce’s voice, but no more than the usual, and when he looked over his shoulder Clark could see more of need than irritation in the man’s eyes. Clark went with an smirk, the one that showed off the dimple on his right cheek. 

“So bossy.” He teased, fully prepared for a glare or a ‘tsk’, even an eye-roll. He wasn’t expecting Bruce to twist his body so, and face him with unrestrained want. 

“Please.”

It was barely a whisper, but it made all the blood in his body to rush into his groin, and he’d never gotten so hard so fast. 

“Jesus, Bruce,” Clark answered, with reverence in his voice, “the things you do to me.” And he gave Bruce’s back on last kiss, as if in worship, before pulling out his fingers from the tight clench it had been in. He patted around the bed for the bottle of lube, found it, and smeared a generous amount on his member. He wasn’t exactly small, and so preparation was always key, but Bruce sometimes didn’t care for being fully prepared before demanding to be entered. Sometimes, Clark thought Bruce wanted the pain as much as the pleasure. Still, he tried to reason, “Babe, I think I need to prep you more.”

“Clark, don’t make me beg.”

And Bruce’s voice broke, and along with it any semblance of reason left in Clark as he hurriedly lined his cock and slid in, slowly but surely, and heard the hiss from Bruce as he surely felt the burn. Clark gripped Bruce’s hips to anchor both of them, to stop himself from pushing in too fast as well as to stop Bruce from pushing back as he was wont to do when we gets this way. There would be bruises, but God, if Bruce didn’t drive him so close to losing control sometimes. He moaned when he finally bottomed out, and so did Bruce.

“Fuck me, Clark!”

Commanded or begged, the lines had blurred, and at this point it usually didn’t matter as Clark was only far too happy to comply. And fuck him he did, first in a slow deliberate pace that always drove Bruce to a point of madness, Clark’s girth the only reason his prostate even got brushed with every thrust. He would always wait for the torrent of abuse from Bruce before he shifted his angle so he hit the gland full on, and he would grind ever so slowly, that it would render Bruce momentarily speechless. He would alternate between these before changing positions, each time swatting off Bruce’s hands from touching his own dick. He enjoyed being denied, Clark knew, liked being edged, but most of all he knew Bruce liked coming on Clark’s dick alone. 

He’d manhandled Bruce onto his back, raised his legs and hooked them on his shoulders. Bruce had let out a whine, actually whined, when Clark pulled out to do this, and moaned so obscenely when Clark pushed back inside of him again. At this point Clark could only repeat Bruce’s name as if in prayer, and he braced himself on either side of Bruce so that the other man was folded in half, Clark pounding into the wet heat, all thought lost but for the pursuit of pure bliss with Bruce. 

Bruce’s cock had not stopped leaking since the change in position hit his sweet spot relentlessly, and now it brushed on his abdomen with every hard thrust, and soon he felt the knot of heat that signaled his oncoming orgasm. “Clark” he called out hoarsely, and that was always the signal, and Clark would somehow thrust harder, faster, and Bruce would be coming, coming just as hard and and just as fast. But Clark would still go on, until the pleasure edged to pain, but he always knew when to stop, when to pull out, and finally straddle Bruce’s chest and jerk himself off so fast his hand was a blur and to come all over that handsome face, all slack and lost in satisfied lust. 

Clark reached a thumb to wipe some of his cum off Bruce’s face, but Bruce turned his head to lick at it, and soon Clark felt himself hardening again as he watched his cum licked and sucked clean off his own fingers. It was only during these moments of unbridled want that Clark would find himself cursing.

“You’re so fucking perfect.”

And Bruce would always give him that kind of smile, the one that looks like we was daring Clark to say something even more profane, while he stared with eyes hooded and dark. 

That’s how things often go, more or less, between them, in those nights that they got to be with each other in private. Which were, again, coming a little less often as Clark would have liked. But, again, he admonished himself: he knew what he was getting into. 

This night was kind of different, however. As when they finished cleaning up and prepared for a good night sleep on the wide king sized bed at Bruce’s Metropolis penthouse, Clark made the mistake of opening his mouth just as Bruce settled into his arms. 

He opened with a “hey”, unimaginatively. Bruce opted to “hm” at him instead of using actual words, but it didn’t stop the words to come from Clark’s mouth. 

“Have you told your family about us yet?”

Judging by the way Bruce’s body froze, Clark knew the answer to his question.

“That’s a no then.”

“Clark...”

“No, it’s okay. It’s just...” Clark made a slight frown, knowing he just said okay but then followed with, “... but you said we would tell them eventually. And, it’s been almost two years of us doing this clandestine dating...” It was only almost two years because they only ever really got to go on actual dates and sex maybe once or twice a month, but he liked to think of that as their official count. 

There was more silence from Bruce, who still was stiff in Clark’s embrace. It only made Clark hold him tighter. 

“Listen, I’m not trying to pressure you or anything. I just wanted to bring it up. Two years is already some time.”

“I know that.”

“Just... I dunno, consider it, I guess.”

Bruce remained silent for a while, before finally whispering an “okay.” And then he burrowed his face into Clark’s neck, and for a moment Clark was reminded why he ever stuck with this ridiculous setup for a dating life. I knew what I was getting into, he thought again, but boy oh boy, something’s gotta change.


	2. A Surprise After Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Getting a little cocky, are we?”
> 
> “I suppose that’s pun intended?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Figured I might as well add more chapters since I did title it in the plural. This’ll be where I put smutty fics about these two.

It made for a very, very pretty picture- Bruce on his knees, his icy blue eyes dark and staring upwards, his luscious mouth stretched around Clark’s dick, sucking and licking and moaning. Sometimes, Clark was thankful for having powers that included photographic memory. He leaned back, hands behind his head, and watched the show while now and then murmuring sweet encouragement. 

“You’re so good at this babe.”

Bruce gave one last suck before taking out Clark’s dick from his mouth with a loud slurping sound which made it twitch at the sudden absence. He continued to pump the base with his right hand while his left was busy with his own member, jerking in rhythm. 

“I think I’ve told you many times not to call me babe.” Bruce said, his voice a little scratchy. With a cheeky smirk he only dared use in the bedroom Clark replies, “but you love it when I do, you get so tight around me.” It was only his invincibility that gave him the confidence to be so cheeky with Bruce gripping his dick, so to speak. That and the knowledge that there wasn’t any kryptonite stashed in his apartment, as well as the two solid years they’ve been doing this. For a moment, he wasn’t sure how Bruce would react, but then a ghost of a smile, and Clark was happy for his gamble. 

“Never outside.” Bruce warned, but the small smile remained. It emboldened Clark. He reached one hand to Bruce’s chin, and gestured to his dick with a nod of his head. “Unless we do it outside.” Clark ventured. He isn’t really that big on exhibitionism, but with Bruce sometimes you can never tell. Does doing it on a beach, but one that is on a private island, count as public sex? Clark needs to remember to ask next time. 

“Getting a little cocky, are we?”

“I suppose that’s pun intended?”

The small smile turned into a smirk of his own, and Bruce squeezed at the base of Clark’s cock, with a strength that would have crippled any other man.

“Ah, careful with the goods, sweetheart.”

Bruce flattened his tongue on the underside of Clark’s cock, and licked slowly upwards. It elicited a wordless sound from Clark. When Bruce took the tip of the member back into his mouth with a hard suck, Clark felt he’d never find his words again. This continued on for some time, until Bruce stopped, stood and straddled Clark in one fluid movement. Before he knew it, Bruce had reached behind, pulled something out and then was lining up his dick to Bruce’s asshole. He immediately held Bruce’s hips in a tight grip.

“Hey, I haven’t loosened you up yet.”

Bruce looked down at him, and then gave him such a sweet kiss he melted into it and momentarily forgot what he was doing. And then Bruce was pushing down on his dick, a moan escaping his lips. It was tight and hot and wet and oh so good, and he didn’t stop kissing Bruce until he bottomed out completely.

“Did you...”

A smirk, and then Bruce ground down and it felt so good Clark let out a gasp.

“I may have prepared before coming here.”

“Oh, well, when you said you had something for me I thought you were bringing dessert for dinner.”

Bruce cocked his head to one side, the smirk still on his face.

“Isn’t that what this is?”

Clark smiled and closed his eyes. He walked into that one. “Touché”.

He felt lips on him again, and he kissed back hungrily, biting and licking at Bruce’s lips. And then Bruce pulled back while pushing him down with a hand to his chest. It was a clear command to lie back and just enjoy the show, and so Clark released his hold on Bruce’s hips and replaced them behind his head. He absolutely loved a bossy Bruce in bed. Not that the other man didn’t manage to be bossy seemingly every time they had their trysts, but Clark loved it anyway. What would Bruce be other than in charge? 

After some initial sensual grinding, Bruce started to ride Clark rough and hard, just the way he liked it. Clark watched the buff body moving on top of him, absolutely using him to its own pleasure. Sometimes, he just couldn’t believe his luck. Then Bruce braced his hands on Clark’s knees and planted his feet on either side of Clark’s hips. In that position, Clark could see his dick going in and out of Bruce, with Bruce’s own hard dick bouncing right in front of him. He couldn’t help but reach out to touch it, but he was admonished quickly.

“I want to cum on you cock.” Bruce declared, staring Clark down while not breaking his pace. 

He didn’t think he could get any harder, but Bruce was certainly pushing him to his absolute limit tonight. God, but Bruce was beautiful, presenting himself like that for Clark, muscles straining and dick swollen and red, lips open and moaning, eyes dark and hooded but still looking down with haughtiness. Clark couldn’t help but voice it out loud. “You’re so beautiful like this.”

He couldn’t stop himself anymore and again his hands gripped Bruce’s hips, and as Bruce slammed down he angled and bucked up and hit that sweet spot. The answering cry only made him do it more and more. Soon enough, Clark started to set the pace, thrusting up into Bruce. He released his hold on Bruce’s hips and sat up a bit to reach for his arms and pulled them towards him, so that Bruce fell onto him, and he laid back once more. He reached back to hold Bruce by the ass and started thrusting harder, with Bruce moaning louder with every thrust and every brush of his dick on Clark’s abs. 

“Come for me, babe.”

And Bruce did, as if on command, face etched with pure ecstasy as his dick coated Clark’s abdomen with thick ropes of cum. It didn’t take long for Clark to cry out and come himself, still thrusting deep inside Bruce, not pulling out at all. They laid together for a while in silence, both breathing heavily, limbs tangled and sweaty. Eventually Clark moved, a hand reaching out at the space beside him. His fingers come into contact with an object, slick and long, and he reached for it and held it up to see.

“A butt plug?”

And then Bruce actually chuckled. He nuzzled at Clark’s chin before giving it a peck, and then pushed himself up and off of Clark. 

“Happy anniversary, babe.” Bruce greeted with a wicked grin. Clark was nonplussed for a moment. Could he have forgotten? He furrowed his brows trying to think if he had. Bruce took pity on him, reached over to swipe the item and got up and headed towards the bathroom. Halfway there he said over his shoulder, “of the day we first met.”

Oh, Clark thought. Not their dating, but the actual day they first met. It had ended in a fight, and a dire warning from the Gotham’s Batman. “Don’t ever set foot in my town again.” He was told, and Clark did so, more or else. That was so many years ago. And look at them now. Date nights with him cooking them dinner and Bruce riding him with abandon, fucking each other’s brains out and kissing and nuzzling like a pair of lovesick fools. Clark felt himself grin as he stared up the ceiling, looking exactly like a lovesick fool. He got up and followed. He found Bruce by the sink, wetting a washcloth. He wound his arms around Bruce’s middle and hugged tightly, burying his nose in the crook of Bruce’s neck. 

“You wanna take a shower together instead?” He murmured into skin. Bruce shot his reflection a knowing smile. “Might be easier, overall.” He whispered as he started leaving tiny kisses upwards towards Bruce’s ear.

“Yes, among other things I suppose.”

“Hey, before that though...”

Bruce closed his eyes, sighed, opened them again and wrung the washcloth with more strength than he intended. Clark frowned a bit but continued, “...have you given it some thought? You know, about the family.”

With Clark still clinging to him, Bruce went about giving the washcloth a shake and hung it by the towel rack near the sink, and then proceeded to wash the butt plug.

“You really choose the worst times to talk about this.”

“Y-yeah, okay I admit to that,” Clark concedes as he continues to attempt to talk about matters of pure importance while hugging Bruce from behind while the other cleaned a butt plug in the sink for God’s sake, “but when else would you allow me to talk about it though?”

Bruce braced himself on the sink and stared at it. 

“I... need more time to think about it.”

“Two years isn’t enough time?”

“Clark.” There was a warning in his voice. Clark knew to back off.

“Okay, okay. More time, got it.” He buried his nose into the crook of Bruce’s neck again, breathing in Bruce’s natural scent to bolster himself. “So anyway, how about that shower?”

That got a small smile from Bruce at least. “The public will be shocked to find out how much of a pervert Superman is.”

Clark smiled at Bruce’s reflection. “Only with you, sweetheart.”


	3. Another After-Dinner Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Tough day?”
> 
> “You have no idea.”
> 
> “Well,” Clark started, his right hand landing on Bruce’s left knee, and he traced it upwards the thigh, “I think I’ve got a few ideas on how to make it better.”

There was something different tonight. Bruce seemed more pensive than usual- he wasn’t talkative at the best of times, but he hardly spoke more than a few short sentences with half the night almost already over. But that wasn’t to say that he didn’t make any sounds. Clark certainly pulled as much moans, sighs, groans, and cries as he could from his reticent partner. But actual words were not forthcoming. Well, it wasn’t like Bruce was normally a chatterbox- in fact he was the polar opposite of it, whatever the term is. Clark decided to take it in stride. At least, Bruce remained the cuddler that he is, surprising as that was the first time Clark found out. 

They had started on the sofa, drinking- plain old beer for Clark and some criminally expensive red wine for Bruce. They were in a similarly criminally expensive penthouse in Metropolis, one of four that Bruce owned and the one they usually stayed at for date nights. The building had an extremely discreet staff, a private elevator, and a stunning view of the city from the balcony. It also had a well stocked kitchen- which meant Clark could play at chef as much as he liked, making home-cooked meals he remembered from his mother’s own kitchen by heart. He’d be cooking in the state of the art kitchen that he secretly suspected Bruce had installed for his express use (he didn’t remember it being there at the start, only after the first time he had cooked for Bruce at his tiny apartment), while the other man watched, or put on some music, or puttered around. Occasionally Bruce would be on his tablet or phone, doing something important for Wayne Corp as Clark dished out something hearty and filling that Bruce would eat only half of. Sometimes he’d take pity on Bruce’s strict diet and include a salad. But, there are cheat days, and tonight was one of them, and so Clark had made beef bourguignon a la Julia Child by way of Martha Kent, and Bruce had paired it with a red wine Clark was sure was too expensive, so he stuck with his beer even if it didn’t go with the food. Still, with good food, wine, and company, Bruce mostly remained silent. After dinner they moved to the sofa, the living room filled with soft, tasteful instrumental music that Bruce picked out. They drank in comfortable silence for a while. 

Clark finished his beer and put it on a coaster, mindful of the fancy furniture no matter how many times he’d been there, and moved closer to where Bruce was staring at his glass of wine, all but untouched save for a few sips. Their knees touched, and Bruce looked up to see a slightly worried Clark.

“Hey, what are you thinking about?”

Bruce gave him a half smile, swirled the dark liquid a bit, and then downed it in one go. Clark leaned into the back of the sofa and smiled wryly. 

“Tough day?”

“You have no idea.”

“Well,” Clark started, his right hand landing on Bruce’s left knee, and he traced it upwards the thigh, “I think I’ve got a few ideas on how to make it better.” He gripped at the strong thigh under his hand and looked at Bruce suggestively. Bruce gave him an inscrutable look, and then tossed the wine glass aside without care for where it landed. Clark was mildly surprised as Bruce grabbed him by his shirt and got pulled harshly, and when their mouths met it was fierce and aggressive. Oh, Clark thought, so that’s how it goes tonight. He smiled into the kiss, and Bruce took it to open Clark’s mouth with his tongue. They kissed for a while, their hands touching everywhere they can, and by the end of it they were both disheveled and half undressed. Clark put both hands on Bruce’s thighs, and got up and kneeled before him. He spread Bruce’s legs and gave him a sweet kiss while his hands undid Bruce’s pants. Bruce leaned back and watched him with hooded eyes, mouth slightly open and lips bruised. Clark suspected he looked the same, but paid it no mind as he hooked his fingers on the waistband of Bruce’s underwear and nodded. Bruce dutifully lifted his hips and Clark pulled down both underwear and pants in one go, past the knees, and moved his hands up Bruce’s legs. 

Bruce was already hard, so Clark didn’t think to do any preamble and just went for it. He swallowed the head and gave it a couple of sucks before slowly sliding Bruce’s length into his mouth, all of it. Bruce let out a hiss and ran his fingers through Clark’s hair when he did so, and Clark felt the slight pressure on his head from Bruce’s hands. He took the hint and started moving his head up and down, thankful for his nonexistent gag reflex, and let Bruce’s hands set the pace for the blowjob. He looked up to see Bruce watching him, and it was goddamned erotic to be on his knees getting his mouth fucked and watched with unrestrained lust. He reached down and frantically unzipped his own pants and slid a hand into his own boxers, giving his own erection some attention as he pleasured the one in his mouth. 

It was a fast pace and would have been brutal for anyone else, but when Bruce gets like this Clark is only too happy to comply. He had all these powers and alien physiology, might as well put them to good use, right? More than he usually does, at least. He matched the pace with his own hand on his own member. He moaned, which in turn made Bruce shudder and moan himself. Clark gave Bruce’s thigh a squeeze to indicate a change in pace, and Bruce shut his eyes tight before opening them again and slowing down. They could continue like this, Clark thought, he definitely could have Bruce just come down his throat, but he had other plans for tonight, and unlike him Bruce has a limit to how many times he can come in a night. Different physiology again, but the thing about that is, Bruce is a master at controlling himself. And those times he got to test the limits of Bruce’s control were etched forever in his mind. 

Clark gave Bruce’s cock a suck and a lick before taking it out of his mouth entirely. He moved down to the balls and took them into his mouth while his free hand wrapped around the shaft and picked up where his mouth left off. Bruce groaned and his head fell back, and this gave Clark a warm feeling in his chest. Only he get to see and hear the Dark Knight like this. He stopped and pushed away, and this made Bruce look up again and give him a confused look.

“C’mon, babe, I want you to fuck me right now.”

And that was all he needed to say, really, to get Bruce all riled up and manhandle him into the sofa, face down and ass up, his pants roughly pulled down and taken off. There was a pause as Bruce rummaged through a side table, and soon enough Clark felt the cold slick of lube on his ass. 

“Ready?”

Clark took a deep breath and focused on loosening the tight ring of muscle to allow for anal sex without prior stretching. He had total muscle control of his body, and this was just one of the perks. He breathed out and said, “yeah”. No sooner as he did Bruce was already lining up his lubed cock and sliding in. Both men let out a deep moan as Bruce bottomed out. He waited for a few seconds before starting to thrust, the pace as fast and hard as when he fucked Clark’s mouth. Bruce knew Clark could take it, loved that he could. It seemed like forever and an instant all at once, and when Bruce changed angles to hit his prostate Clark couldn’t help but cry out. He took himself in his own hand again and pumped at the same time as the thrusts. He could feel it build up, the warmth spreading from his belly towards the rest of his body, sending a tingling sensation to his extremities. He was close, and he looked over his shoulder to watch Bruce fuck him into the sofa, face a mixture of determination and need and control and lust. Seeing that handsome face so focused on him sent Clark over the edge. He cried out Bruce’s name, and spilled all over his hand. Bruce’s thrusts stuttered and quickened and soon he was crying out Clark’s name over and over as he fucked his come deep into Clark. 

Clark turned his head and buried his face into the cushion as he came down his orgasm, catching his breath. Bruce pulled out and Clark could feel the cum drip down the inside of his thigh, and just that sensation made him half-hard again. Bruce bent down and kissed his shoulder, and just the proximity was enough for Clark to feel and hear Bruce’s heartbeat. He pushed himself up and twisted around to follow and catch Bruce’s lips, and they shared a languid kiss before both stood up and walked towards the bedroom, wordlessly knowing what to do next, holding each others’ hand. 

In bed, cleaned up, Bruce rested his head on Clark’s shoulder, held himself close to the other man. Clark had one hand behind his head and stared up at the ceiling, thinking about nothing in particular, when Bruce spoke up.

“I’ve told the family.”

“Hm?” Clark’s brow wrinkled as he hummed in response, not catching it the first time. 

“About us.”

And then Clark’s eyes opened wide and his mouth was agape, but still stared at the ceiling, mind now racing a mile a minute. What to say? He hadn’t the words. He settled for a neutral, “oh?” Bruce sighed and endeavored to press himself nearer to Clark’s body, if it was even possible with how tight he had already been holding on to the other man. 

“Alfred seemed happy for us, at least.” Bruce murmured into Clark’s skin, and here Clark frowned. 

“What do you mean?”

“Well you can never really tell with Alfred, you know. Very stiff upper lip, all the goddamn time.”

“No, I mean how come Alfred’s the only one with the positive reaction?” Fear and doubt started to seep into Clark’s chest. He had been badgering Bruce about this for months now. Had asked the very first time they got together. It never once entered his head that the Family might receive it badly. At worst, he thought indifference. “Who else did you tell exactly?” He knew for a fact that half of the Bat-kids viewed him favorably- heck, there was a point in time when Dick wanted to be his sidekick instead. What happened? 

Bruce buried his face into Clark’s shoulder, trying to avoid further conversation. Clark turned and nuzzled at Bruce’s hair, and whispered, “hey, what’s wrong?”

A sigh, as much as it can be done with his face pushed into pure muscle, and then Bruce lifted his face and looked at a worried Clark. “Nothing. Nothing’s wrong.”

“Yeah, but you said...”

“I meant Alfred’s the only one who showed the appropriate level of response. The children... all had varying degrees of inappropriate responses. Dick being the most- he insisted on an immediate wedding with him as best man.”

Clark almost laughed to Bruce’s face, but truth to tell relief washed over his whole body. “Oh my god, you can be such a dork sometimes. I thought for sure they hated me!”

“I never said anything...”

“The way you phrased it... you know what, no this isn’t something I’m gonna argue with you.” Clark let out a breath and then chuckled. “That’s a relief, finally.”

“I wouldn’t be so relieved- Damian was not exactly happy.”

Clark shrugged with his free shoulder. He kinda expected that. “He’ll warm up to me eventually. I mean, you did.”

Bruce rolled his eyes, and let his head fall back on Clark’s shoulder. A few moments after he murmured into Clark’s skin again, “I... wasn’t able to tell Jason.”

He knew the subject of Jason was still touchy even after the time he’s come back to the Bat-Family fold, so Clark just made another neutral sound.

“Tim said nothing. Seemed to have something on his mind. He just nodded at me.”

“Oh, well, he’s at that age? I don’t really know.”

Bruce lifted his head again to look at Clark in the eyes. “Did you tell your kid?”

That took Clark aback, “What kid?”

Bruce looked unimpressed. “Conner, of course.”

“Oh!” Clark knew this was another thing they had argued about, but he wasn’t going to start it again. “Sorry, I was still thinking about your kids. Uh, no. Not yet. I dunno if he needs to know? He’s... well, I mean...”

Bruce continued to look unimpressed. Clark felt increasingly harried. 

“Ok, I’ll... think about it, ok?”

“Really.” 

Clark laughed. “I promise. It’s just... we’re not as close as you are with your kids. Ok? By the way, now that your family knows about us, Ma wants all of you to visit the farm. She’s excited to see her potential grandkids, or something. I tell her we’re not there yet, but you know how she is, she gets something in her mind and it sticks.” 

Bruce was silent for a moment, and Clark was afraid he might have said more than he should have. He tried to be nonchalant about it, but the mention of ‘potential grandkids’ would of course be received as something serious by a man like Bruce. 

“Well... I don’t see why we can’t be there yet, Clark.”

Now it was Clark’s turn to be silent, but more because he was dumbfounded. 

“Are... are you... did you just propose to me?”

Bruce moved closer and gave Clark a sweet kiss.

“Not before you’ve officially had dinner with the family. Another thing Dick is insistent about. And not before you’ve told Conner.”

Clark was pretty sure he had stars in his eyes as he stared lovingly at his boyfriend. Fiancé? Fiancé to be? His heart was a wild beating thing, and it seemed ready to burst out of his chest, and he felt himself overwhelmed with so many emotions. How could Bruce do this to him with just plain words? He reached out and pulled Bruce’s face back for another kiss, this time longer, deeper. It wasn’t long before they moved to be more comfortable as they continued kissing, and then petting, each other. 

“Hey.” Clark whispered in between kisses.

“Hey.” Bruce replied, also in a whisper.

“I love you.”

And Bruce smiled- an honest to goodness smile. 

“I love you too.”

*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this may be it for this fic for now.

**Author's Note:**

> More exercises in writing mature scenes, kind of a bridge to the next stage of a plot from the first fic, or at least I think so. 
> 
> Anyway thanks for reading.


End file.
